The present invention relates to a system for projecting thermal and electrical energy that has numerous applications.
Hand-operated devices for crowd control and criminal apprehension have limited range. "Stun guns" are only effective against aggressors in close contact with a victim. Police batons and other devices used by officers require proximity to the criminal. Security fences for containing crowds and subduing rioters must be manually positioned and are not capable of mobile operation. Needs exist for law enforcement devices and systems having long range, quick action and mobile operation.
Military operations are easily frustrated by complex radar systems. Offensive efforts to destroy or inactivate enemy weapons and systems are intercepted and defeated. Needs exist for military devices and systems capable of high speed delivery that will not give a defense system time to detect and respond.
Agricultural activities, such as cattle herding, are highly inefficient. The number of cattle a single herder can handle is limited. Cattle tend to wander outside of a herder's reach and predators quickly attack herds before the herder can react. Devices that permit remote operation would increase efficiency, as more cattle could be handled by a single herder as a greater area of control and protection is established.
Needs exist for means of preventing catastrophes resulting from lightning. Facilities sensitive to lightning strikes need systems that not only detect potential storms but also channel the lightning from the atmosphere to a safe location for discharge.
Protection systems for homes and offices provide adequate detection of intruders but do not assist in trespasser apprehension. A means for temporarily disabling an intruder would increase the number of intruders apprehended and decrease the time needed to apprehend the criminal.
Needs have long existed for perfect communication channels having zero interference and invulnerability to interception.